Expect the Unexpected
by myOboesnameisCedric08
Summary: Cheyenne, a freshman floutist, has a major crush on Lucas, a senior tenorquads player and drumline captain. She finds it hard to talk to him at first, but after the Homecoming Dance, she learns to expect the unexpected.
1. Silent Admirer

I could not keep my eyes off him. He was just so beautiful, so talented; so cool...so...Lucas. I can't decide why exactly I like him so much. Well, for starters, Lucas is totally hot. He's got blond hair that's nearly shoulder-length, fairly muscular build (as I would expect from the push-ups he probably did during band camp) and the cutest face. Unfortunately, I've never gotten close enough to see what color eyes he has, but I'm hoping they're brown or green instead of the oh-so-common blue (not that blue is ugly or anything.)

Not only is Lucas hot, he's one of our drumline captains (we have two.) He plays tenor (quads). Drool. Now I don't know many tenor players, but i do say Lucas has got to be one of the best. Lucas really has fun at football games, or so I heard from my friend, Brittany. According to her, he was flapping one arm like a chicken wing and saying, "quack, quack." When she asked him if he was a chicken, he said, "No. I'm a chicken-duck!"

But when it all boils down to it, I think I like Lucas because he reminds me so much of my friend, Devyn, who lives in Missouri. You see, when I met Devyn at Bands Alive! band camp at Southwest Missouri State University, I was totally nuts for him. And it only got worse when I got home from vacation and discovered he had also had a crush on me. But it wasn't meant to be. Devyn said he thought of me more as a little sister and though I was heart-broken at first, I did eventually get over it. I **did** ask him about it, however, and he said he didn't want to hurt me. So I was finally put to rest. Lucas and Devyn have the same easy-going manner and Lucas looks so much like a classic rocker, just like Devyn. In fact, the first week of school was torture, seeing Lucas and thinking it was Devyn. The horror.

All through band camp, I stared at Lucas. Any spare moment taht I had, I spent on looking at him and daydreaming if he was near. I told Carly and Brittany I thought he was majorly hot and they agreed. Carly had her heart set on a tuba-player named Jeremy, though. In a way, I was glad. If Lucas went out with any freshman, it would probably be her.


	2. That Freshman Flute

I tried to shake the strange feeling of being watched, but it just wouldn't go away. It was an itch between my shoulder blades all through both weeks of band camp. Any time I glanced around in paranoia, I found no one watching me. Maybe I was crazy after all. Oh well.

This continued to bug me until at long last I let my eyes travel over the whole band one day in class. It was Wednesday morning before our second home game and it was raining like mad. So we were inside for rehearsal. Well, all of a sudden, I got that feeling again, so I decided to scan the room for my watcher. My eyes connected with those of a freshman flutist for a second before she looked away. She looked a little nervous.

I couldn't help but grin. She liked me, didn't she? That's why she looked away. I hated to be mean, but she wasn't exactly anything to look at. Her hair was long, falling to about the middle of her back, and at first glance seemed blonde, but was actually a faded out orangey-color. She wore glasses and had a great number of freckles. I'll give her this much, though. She was kinda adorable...like helpless kitten adorable. She looked so small and terrified half the time.

The rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking of her for some reason. The first time it happened, I tried running through my drum cadences, but her face replaced the image of my tenors halfway through the first one. What was the deal? I didn't like this girl! Besides, even if I did...I was a senior and a drumline captain, she was a freshman. No. This was NOT happening.


	3. After the Parade

I stared outside the bus window, panting from the heat. That was horrible. Half-way through the parade, I had done a horns-up at the beginning of a drum cadence, thinking it was time to play. At least I was hardly out of step the rest of the parade. I had really wanted to see the drumline's performance with the dance team, but of course, we were stuck marking time. Urg.

The bus arrived back at the school and we all piled out. I went for my flute case, dodging the other people, particularly those with bigger instruments than mine. I made it my general rule that the larger instruments come before me. I was, after all, **just** a flute player. I put my flute away and polished it before doing anything else, then I took off my uniform and put it away. I had the uniform managers inspect it before hanging it back in its spot.

After awhile the band room cleared out as people went home. Soon there were no more than 15 out of 150 left. One of them was none other than HIM. He was putting his cell phone in his pocket and getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Lucas!" I called to get his attention, feeling incredibly bold.

He looked up at me, the cutest look of questioning on his face. "Yeah?"

I couldn't help but smile as I asked, "You goin' to Homecoming tonight?" My heart fluttered gently in my chest, hope rising in me.

"Yeah...why?"

That caught me off-guard. "Oh, no reason. Just wanted to know if I could count on catching a glimpse of you. Guess I'll see ya there, then! Bye!" I practically sprinted out the door. My mom was there, thank goodness. I didn't want to have to face him again. I was such a hopeless dork.


	4. Homecoming

I took one quick look at myself in the mirror before grabbing my wallet, cell phone, and keys and heading out the door. For the first time in a long time,I wished I had the money to repaint my truck. It really needed it. It was a semi-faded sickening green color not even worthy to be called green. As I pulled out of my driveway, i wondered what color I'd have it done in when I got the money. Maybe an emerald green or navy blue?

I got to the school and parked my ugly truck. I entered the long-line of people, paid my way in, then walked to the gym where the dance was taking place. It still felt odd to have a metal detector run over you, even after four years. I glanced around the dark gym to see if I could find any of my friends. I had come alone, though I'd had several offers. I just didn't like to be tied to one girl at a dance.

"Hey, Lucas."

I turned to see Brittany Talbott, a freshman clarinet player, waving at me. she could usually be seen hanging out with Cheyenne and Carly, both flutists. Cheyenne was that freshman I couldn't stop thinking of, whose name I finally remembered from introductions at band camp.

"Hey," I replied simply. I didn't want to let on that I was glad Brittany was here because that meant Cheyenne was probably here, too. _Stop that_, I told myself. _You do NOT like her._ But I knew I did. Crap.

As usual, they were playing rap. I wished they'd play something different. I wasn't asking for the miracle of them playing any of my favorites, but c'mon. They could at least play something half-way decent. But of course not.

After awhile, I made my way around the gym. I spotted Cheyenne dancing with a group of her friends and decided to talk to her. I might as well, if I was fallin' for her.

"Hey," I said casually. She turned around and her eyes got all big. She wasn't wearing her glasses for some reason and I could see the lights reflecting off her blue eyes. She looked pretty hot, I had to admit, in a tight black top and black pants. Strangely enough, I was also wearing black.

"Hey, Lucas," she said quickly after a brief pause. I mentally kicked myself for not saying her name first.

"Cheyenne, right?" She nodded and I was reassured. "So you having fun at the dance?"

"Yeah. I came with friends. Who'd you come with?" She tried to sound uncaring, but I could hear the slight waver in her voice.

"No one," I replied. I saw her eyes bulge slightly. There was a brief and awkward pause while we both tried to come up with something to say.

"So...next slow song, you wanna dance?" I thought I sounded stupid and wanted to hit myself with something. But then I figured she was so caught up in how stupid she thought _she_ sounded that she didn't notice.

"Yeah!" she nearly shouted. "I mean, sure."

I smiled. "Great!"


	5. One Slowdance

I could NOT believe it. One, Lucas was talking to me. Two, I didn't start the conversation. Three, Lucas knew my name. And four, he just asked me to dance! I felt slightly light-headed all of a sudden. My insides were knotted and I could feel my legs shaking.

Then it came on. A slow dance. It wasn't a song I particulary liked, which might be a good thing. There are some songs I don't need another reason to love. Lucas smiled at me and took my hand. I couldn't help but shiver at the continued contact. We got to an empty place at the edge of teh crowd...and then I realized something.

"I've never slow-danced before," I squeaked, nearly in a state of panic. I didn't want to make a fool of myself, though I knew I already had.

Lucas just smiled. "That's alright. Just follow my lead. Soon you'll get the hang of it."

I nodded and swallowed nervously. I moved close to him until I felt his warm breath on my forehead. I placed on hand in his and the other on his shoulder. Again I quivered as his hand came to rest on my hip.

"Nervous?" he said with a raised brow. I nodded, a weak smile forming on my features. "Don't be. Just relax." I relaxed somewhat and allowed him to lead me through a smooth dance. Not flawless of course, but I soon grew comfortable in his embrace. The song ended too soon.

We exchanged grins before lacing our fingers together and slowly walked back to the table we had gone to with my friends. Well, maybe he walked. I know I floated.

Brittany and Carly must have seen us coming a mile away. They both glanced meaningfully at our interlocked fingers, then gave me a thumbs-up. Thankfully, Lucas didn't catch it. My best friends skidaddled pretty quick, leaving the table empty for us. We sat down and talked for awhile, never really letting go of each other's hand. Neither of us returned to the dance floor alone or accompanied by anyone else that whole night. But in theory it all made sense to me. Chicken-duck and Duck-taped Pigeon...what could go wrong?


	6. My Date, My Girl

Fast forward to a month and a half before prom. I have a slight dilemma. I'm a senior...and I have yet to get a date for prom. There are girls I know would go wtih me, but I don't particularly want to go with any of them. And as always when I think of dances and girls, my mind wanders to Homecoming. Cheyenne was a much better dancer than she allowed herself to believe. The stray thought crossed my mind that she might be a good kisser, too.

Whoa, slow down buddy. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. She's only a freshman after all and from the way she acted, she'd never been kissed. Oh how I wanted to change that. She was so sweet and innocent, so loveable. She was like a little puppy that you just couldn't hate no matter what you tried.

It was then that I realized something. I loved this girl. I really and truly loved her. Maybe it wasn't so extreme (yet) as to me wanting to spend the rest of my life with her, but there was no denying my feelings. I wanted her to be my girl. Here was the answer to my current dilemma and to other romantic issues I was having. Cheyenne would be my prom date and Cheyenne would be my girlfriend. Things seemed so unbelievably perfect now that everything appeared to shine with an ultra-bright light.


	7. Cold Hands

After school that fine Thursday, I sat in the band room reading The Sword of Shannara by Terry Brooks. It had been a long time since I had last had time to read, so I was taking advantage of any and all opportunities I found. I was almost to the most exciting part of the book (to me), where everyone discovers Flick and Shea are missing and they've just stumbled into a trap. I was so deeply engrossed in my book, sitting in a chair on the third step where the trumpets normally sat, that I did not notice when people began filing into the band room.

Suddenly I felt cold hands against my cheeks and I spun around so fast I fell off the chair and it toppled to the floor to land on top of me. I heard everyone laughing and a soft gasp behind me, which I assumed belonged to the person with the super cold hands. The first thing I thought was, _Omigosh, is my book okay?_ So I checked my book and found that the pages were all unbent and perfectly fine. I placed my bookmark inside the book to mark my spot and slid it out from underneath my new, uncomfortable tent. Before I could get up, someone removed the chair and was helping me up.

"You okay? I didn't think I'd scare you that badly," Lucas' sweet voice rang out. I couldn't help but smile just at hearing his voice.

"It's alright. I think I'm going to have a few new bruises, but being as clumsy as me gets you hurt a lot. Don't worry about me, Lucas," I said reassuringly.

"If you say so. That was a pretty bad fall."

I nodded. "I'll be fine." The look on his face was skeptical. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, c'mon. It's not like I'm going to die jsut because I got scared shitless and fell off a chair. I'm stronger than that!"

"Ok, ok! Chill," he said, putting his hands up defensively.

"So...what are you up to after school today?" I asked, hoping he might be staying here later than usual.

"Well, Taylor and I decided to have a rehearsal today at 4:00, so I'll be here until about 5:00, 5:30, give or take a few minutes."

I perked up. "Ooh! Could I stay here and watch? I'll need a ride home, though."

He smiled and nodded, placing his hands on my shoulders to stop my crazed bouncing.

"As cute as you look doing that, I must ask you to stop for fear of endangering youself and others, meaning me."

Silent gasp. _He just called me cute! Omigosh!_ He started to shift uncomfortably under my gaze, his grin fading.

"Um...Cheyenne? I wanted to ask you something..."

"Do continue," I said, my interest intense.

"Um...well, I was wondering...er...I don't have anybody to take to prom and I was hoping you would come with me. Do you want to?"

My eyes bulged and I felt my knees tremble before giving out altogether. Everything was black before I could even hit the floor.


	8. Didn't Think She'd Faint

As she crumpled, my reflexes took control and I had her in my arms before she could finish her descent to the cold, hard tile of the band room. I was shocked, really. I had expected her to be surprised, as any freshman in their right mind would be. I had expected at the very least a dropped jaw and bulging eyes. Several other scenarios would have been her squealing and hopping around again, her giving me a huge hug after a shocked silence, and even a stuttered, "M-me? Y-you want to g-go with me?" I had taken it as far as to prepare for rejection, as well. But I had never expected her to just faint on me!

Everyone else in the band room had stopped what they were doing and were staring at her and me. I looked around at them, helpless, and they just stared blankly back at me.

"What'd you do to her, Lucas?" Ben Jervis, a junior trumpet-player, said.

"Nothing! She just...fell." So I didn't tell the whole truth...it's not like my love life was meant to be some public bulletin.

"Sure..." he said, unbelieving.

I ignored him and gently shook my potential, and unconscious, prom date.

"Cheyenne, Cheyenne..."


	9. ChickenDuck and DuckTaped Pigeon

My eyes fluttered open and came to rest on an object in front of me. My vision focuses and the object became a nose, mouth, eyes, hair...all belonging to Lucas. My eyes bulged again.

"No! Please don't do that again!"

I could not help but give a small smile. I had no idea how I had gotten her and I didn't know how long I'd been like this.

"You ok, Cheyenne?" he said in a soft voice, both face and tone reflecting his deep concern.

"I think so," I replied, delighting in the warm, fuzzy sensations I felt at the thought that someone really and truly cared. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked at that very moment.

"Good," he said with a smile. Long pause. "So....will you?"

Huh? Will I what? I was so confused. Was Lucas on quack? It must've been something really important, judging from the slightly hurt look that was his reaction to my apperance of utter confusion.

Then, suddenly, a light came on and I remember. He had just asked me to pro. A huge, stupid grin came onto my face.

"Of course, Lucas Whippo. Of course I'll go to prom with you!" I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. And while I was pressed against him, he spoke again.

"And you'll be my girlfriend, too?"

I pulled away slightly in surprise, then hugged him again, giving a squeal...right in his ear.

"Ow," I heard him mutter.

I laughed and pulled apart from him. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, my lovely chicken-duck."

He grinned. "Chicken-duck and Duck-taped Pigeon united at last."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story is completely fictional, plot-wise. The characters are ALL real people. It's just my daydream that will never happen. Lucas Whippo is everything I say he is, as Carly & Brittany can testify, and he would never think that way about me, Cheyenne Thomas, a talentless freshman flute player, no matter how hard they try to hook us up. But it is my right to dream, and dream I do. "Couldn't love you more...you've got a beautiful face." Sorry, listening to Glycerine by Bush. Great song. You must hear. Please let me know what you think of my story. Any and all reviews are welcome.


End file.
